


Mess Hall Gossip

by Lara_Bee, Macx



Series: Relived [14]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Bee/pseuds/Lara_Bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx





	1. Conundrum

 

„So, what are your fantasies when you’re doing yourself?“  
Trip all but spewed the coffee he was about to drink over the table at the casually uttered question.  
“What?!”  
He turned a little to look at his lover. Malcolm was sitting almost opposite him, smiling faintly. Sitting? No, he was slouched into the chair, one arm draped over the back of his chair, the other one resting peacefully on his lap,- or rather his spread thighs, that was. Trip blinked at the un-Malcolm-like demeanour.  
 “I said what are your fantasies when you’re doing yourself?”  
Trip swallowed, eyes roaming toward Malcolm’s hand resting on his thigh – thigh? the man was all but caressing his groin -  on their own will. Said hand twitched slightly, and Trip felt his throat go dry suddenly as an image popped up in his mind: Malcolm, laying in his bed naked, eyes closed, panting, one hand moving over sweat slick skin down south, between his own legs, body arching into his own touch and moaning while … whoa, Trip. Watch it.  
“Who are you and what have you done to my lover?” he managed to get out.  
“C’mon, Trip, that’s not a too hard question, isn’t it?”  
Twitch.  
Damn use of words.  
“Malcolm …”  
Twitch.  
“Actually …”  
“… you had a – hard – time lately?”  
Twitch.  
“Uhm…”  
“So?”  
“What?”  
“What are your fantasies?”  
Oh hell …  
“Right now? You, bed,  naked, doing ….”  
“Myself?”  
Twitch.  
Damn that man. They were together for years now, and he had never seen Malcolm that, that … teasing. Not in public, at least. Thinking about it – Malcolm had done similar things the entire day. First this morning in the engine room…

//Trip felt watched. Closely. He turned to see who it was and relaxed when he spotted Malcolm, two hands on the railing surrounding the engine, leaning quite relaxed against it. And watching him. His lover had quite expressive eyes that could say a lot without him even changing the mimic, and Trip knew they could send sparkles.  
Right now there weren’t any sparkles in them.  
Right now they were burning.  
Trip felt as if those eyes were burning themselves through his uniform, right down on the skin, caressing every inch of it. It took his breath away in an instant, making his blood boil and rushing …. everywhere but there! Duty, engine room, public – not good. What had gotten into Malcolm?  
“Malcolm? Something I can help you with?” he croaked.  
“No, sir.” his lover answered evenly, shaking his head. His gaze came to rest on Trip’s crotch and he smiled again before turning away. Trip took some deep breaths, wondering what that had been all about.  
“Commander…?”  
Duty called. Insistently.  
“On my way, Ensign.” //

Trip had almost forgotten about that, deciding to talk about it tonight, at their quarters. But then …

//Tucker sat in front of a panel that constantly refused to obey his orders, swearing about the refractory piece of technology, when he felt someone approaching him. One short look told him it was Malcolm.  
“Hi, Mal. Could you hand me the …”  
A tool was placed in his hands and Trip returned his attention to the panel.  
“Something on your mind, Mal?” he asked while trying to readjust the relays. “Damn …”  
Something brushed against his ear.  
“Spare your energy …” Malcolm whispered huskily and Trip couldn’t suppress a shudder. He looked up confused, Malcolm ran one finger over his lips, leaving a tickling trace and rose. When Trip’s higher brain functions kicked in again, his lover was gone, leaving a very confused but highly aroused chief engineer behind.  
“Now, what just happened here?”//

Trip stared at he man in front of him, the man who pretended to be his long-time companion, his lover for years. A pair of storm-cloud eyes, sparkling with mischief and clouded by passion looked back. Passion …? Now, he knew very well how passionate Malcolm could become, but he never ever displayed that in public – the mess hall of all places.  
But that didn’t seem to bother the man today.

“What about you?” Trip mumbled, lifting his coffee mug. Okay, not the most intelligent way to distract his lover. But honestly he just hadn’t much options left ….  
Malcolm chuckled softly.  
“Fantasies? You, naked, armory, jeffreys tube … and a nice big jug of chocolate sauce.”  
This time the coffee was sprayed over the table.  
“Ex – cuse me?”  
Reed chuckled again and rose.  
“Keep your shirt on, commander,” he whispered in Trip’s ear while a thumb languidly roamed over his neck, evoking another shudder. “At least till tonight … “  
Trip stared after the departing form of his lover in sheer disbelief. Just before the door swooshed close behind the smaller man, Malcolm turned a little, looked over his shoulder and – winked.

“What the … Malcolm Reed!”  
Trip rushed out of the mess hall, ignoring the comments, looks and giggles of other crew members – especially female crew members. His lover was sooo dead.

*

Crewman Cutler rested her chin in her hand and took a sip of her coffee, completely disregarding her room mate.  
“*sigh*”  
“Liz.”  
“*deep sigh*”  
“Liz!”  
“…”  
“Elisabeth!”  
“Hm?”  
“Stop drooling.”  
“They’re so cute …”  
“Elisabeth Cutler!”  
“Hm?”  
“They are our seniors.”  
Dreamy eyes blinked.  
“Sure. Did you ever see that black leather coat when …”  
Her room mate simply rolled her eyes. Incorrigible.

*

Trip all but sprinted into the corridor – only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of his lover. Malcolm leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, one leg bent so the  foot was resting against the wall, watching him from half-closed eyes, and the grin he gave him could only be described as cocky and  - stimulating. Definitely stimulating, Trip thought , suddenly finding himself pushed against the wall, a hard hot body melting into him and two lips covering his as Malcolm was on him like a whirlwind. Before Tucker was even able to react – or to realize, to be more precise – said body was gone.  
“My quarters tonight,” was murmured hoarsely, and Trip felt more than a little thankful for the PADD he for whatever reason was carrying around the entire day.

“Malcolm Reed! What the hell were you thinking behaving that way. In public, for crying out loud!” Trip stormed into his lover’s quarters, fuming.  
“Hi Trip.” Malcolm walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his neck, the open shirt revealing a well built chest, currently glistening with some droplets from the shower he had just taken. His dark hair was still damp and totally ruffled from the towel. All in all he was a mouthwatering sight, and Trip felt his throat go dry instantaneously. Hell, he was behaving like a horny teenager today …  
“Don’t give me that … “  
Malcolm cocked his head and smiled again, doing nothing but looking at him with those stormy eyes that could make Trip’s blood leave his head and rush into more southern areas in a split second.  
It did it.  
Trip growled and was at Malcolm’s side in a second, all conscious thoughts gone and age old instincts taking over, grabbing the smaller man and throwing him onto the bed. He kissed him hard, letting his hands roam over that hard body, stripping his lover in the process, hearing him moan something that suspiciously sounded like his name, but at this very moment Trip Tucker couldn’t care less. All he wanted, needed, was to feel this hard, hot body pressed against his own, the friction of skin against skin, the sensation of being buried deep inside Malcolm, to touch and be touched. Somewhere along the lines he thought he heard Malcolm hiss in pain – and Trip pulled back, icy shock replacing the hot need in his veins.  
Not again. Not ever again!  
“God, Mal … I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to …” He looked down into stormy eyes that were almost black now.  
“What? What didn’t you mean, Trip?” Reed demanded to know. “Coming over me like a tornado? Kissing me that hard I almost forget my own name? Not to mention making m… “  
“Malcolm, look, I’m really … “  
Trip knew he stuttered. He knew he had made a big mistake, the biggest he could ever make, and wanted to retreat. This time Malcolm growled. Two strong arms came up, pulling him back onto his lover’s body and holding him there while Reed started to simply kiss him senseless. Only the need for air made him pull back again.  
“Mal…?”  
“Trip, you should’ve heard me out.” Malcolm took his hand and gently pushed it between their bodies, down toward his manhood. Spreading his legs, he gave Trip access, his head falling back onto the pillow, a deep moan escaping his throat when he closed his lover’s fingers around himself, and he bucked into the soft caress. “Wanted to say, you’re making me so horny I can’t stand it … “  
Trip’s eyes widened as both surprise and burning desire flashed through him.  
“Mal … “  
“Oh god, man! Shut the bloody hell up and fuck me, goddamnit! That clear enough?!”  
“Hell, yes. Your snarl is my command.”  
“Then what you’re waiting for?”  
And who was Trip Tucker to refuse to comply to such a nice request?

*  *  *

Hours later, spent and sated, Trip closed his arms around his lover, nuzzling the smaller man’s neck, taking in the taste that was Malcolm. His Malcolm.  
“What has gotten into you today, love?” he murmured. “Never knew you could be such a tease.”  
Malcolm simply chuckled and turned into his embrace to face him.  
“I missed you lately.”  
“I have been here.”  
“No.” Malcolm shook his head slightly. “I mean, you have been here, yes, and we have been together, but … I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong here. It was – nice with you.”  
“Nice.”  
“See? That’s exactly what I meant.”  
“Nice?”  
“Yes. Nice. Just that.”  
“And so you decided to …”  
“Provoke you? Uhm-hm. Worked, didn’t it?”  
“Dangerous game you were playing there. “  
“No. Never dangerous with you. You will never hurt me.”  
“Again.”  
Malcolm cupped his face with his hands, brushing his lips tenderly over his own.  
“Leave it, Trip. That’s history. All I wanted was you – all of you, unrestrained, not holding back anything. I know you can, but you hardly ever do it. “  
“And you tell me you’re not complaining?”  
“Am not. Just felt like it.”  
Trip silently closed his arms tighter around the man he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.  
“Mal?”  
“Hm?”  
“You’re not trying to tell me something here, right?”  
“Oh, but I do.”  
“What?” Trip couldn’t help the sudden feeling of rising panic.  
“I’m telling you that I’m feeling comfortable around you. That comfortable that I can allow myself to let go. And that I want you to let go.”  
“Malcolm Reed. I did tell you I love you, right?”  
Malcolm gave him a grin.  
“Now that you mention it … I knew  there was something amiss here … Trip … Trip, you… no, wait, that … don’t … oh bloody hell!”  
“Mal, you really should work on your vocabulary.”  
“Shut up and kiss me.”

  
   
   
 


	2. Imagination

She felt like a voyeur, like someone who was watching what she wasn't supposed to see. But then, so where about a dozen other people. None of them were even looking, or appeared to be sneaking a peek. It was just her. And for no apparent reason either.  
Hoshi Sato twisted her fork into the pasta and picked up some of the noodles saturated in meat sauce. She chewed carefully, slowly, eyes involuntarily straying over to the two men sitting three tables away from her. The mess hall was mostly empty. There was a group of three sitting in a corner, discussing something or other. She knew them to be biologists and xeno-chemists, all studying the latest data Enterprise had collected on an uninhabited moon. Two more were standing in front of the food dispenser, looking at the desserts, trying to decide what to take. But Hoshi's eyes traveled back to the two men at the other end of the mess hall unbidden.  
Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed were at the last table, eating. Pasta in Malcolm's case, some kind of meat dinner in Trip's. There was nothing noticeable about them, except... Hoshi couldn't put her finger on it. Even without actually holding hands, kissing, or exchanging affectionate looks, the two men were together. It was so obvious to her, as if they had just made out on the table.  
She blushed at that thought and lowered her gaze, shooing away the unwanted image of the two senior officers, naked, together...  
Okay, enough! she told herself.  
To her best knowledge, Trip and Malcolm were the only male, same-sex couple aboard. Their coming out had been quite unspectacular and nothing had changed in the ship's routine. Same sex couples were no news anywhere, except maybe when considering that this was Starfleet's pride and joy, and they might run into trouble there. But nothing had happened. Hoshi had caught herself watching the two men more than usual after the revelation, looking for clues now that she knew, but like before, she wouldn't have been able to tell. Not that they were hiding. They just weren't running around like horny teenagers, driven by their hormones, unable to leave their fingers off the other.  
But I doubt they really have that much self-control, she thought, another fork full of pasta rising to her mouth. I wouldn't be able to leave my hands off either of them, on duty or not.  
She blushed again.  
Not what you should be thinking, girl, she chided herself.  
Still, some of the other female crew had mourned the loss of these two men as well. Trip had been a favored topic among the women. His easy-going, friendly nature, his looks, his smiles, his eyes, his body... speculations had raced each other along the grapevine as to who he might take to. As for Malcolm, some called him shy or constipated when it came to contact to the female kind. Some had claimed that they had gotten a smile out of him that was more than just a friendly one. Hoshi doubted it. Malcolm was polite and friendly, but the real smiles were kept under lock. Only for one person.  
Damn, if I'm not jealous.  
Trip said something to his lover and it drew one of those cute half smiles out of Malcolm. The armory officer knew how to smile. Hell, he had one of the sexiest smiles she knew when he wanted to. Hoshi could only imagine what a full-blown, happy one looked like.  
There you go again, she sighed. He's taken. Both are. Oh what a shame...  
Her thoughts strayed to Travis's birthday party a week ago, where she had for the first time seen the two men show affection in public. It had been a private little event. The big celebration, celebrating his 25th birthday, had been a day earlier, and Travis had invited some of them for a movie night. They had eaten leftovers, had had a great time, and throughout the movie, Hoshi had seen Trip lean back against Malcolm, totally relaxed, hands entwined, and she had watched Malcolm gently kiss one ear. It had been unguarded moment, a moment in time, and she had felt suddenly warm and somewhat touched inside.  
None of it had shown when the two men had appeared on duty the next morning. Distance, professionalism, control. Hoshi would have categorized Tucker as the hopeless romantic, the man who would shoot love-sick puppy dog eyes at his lover, but none of that. Trip was his usual self, treating Malcolm as he always did. The same was true for Reed. She wished she knew where they took the strength from. She didn't know if she would be able to focus on her work with her lover not far away, remembering the nights... and damn if those weren't real hot ones.  
Okay, braincell out of the gutter!  
She cleaned her plate and concentrated on her tea.  
No luck.  
Hoshi was still watching.  
You are a voyeur, admit it. You think of them, together, in private. What they do.  
Yes, she did.  
Hoshi shook her head, slightly disgusted at herself. But only slightly.  
"Aren't they a cute couple?"  
The voice startled her and Hoshi turned to look at Elizabeth Cutler, who stood behind her. "Hey," she greeted the biologist.  
Cutler sat down across from her, her eyes straying to the two men. There was an almost dreamy expression on her face. She sighed.  
"Liz..." Hoshi said slowly.  
"Hm?" Another sigh.  
"Liz."  
"What?" Cutler wasn't looking at her, only gazing at the men.  
"Elizabeth Cutler!" Hoshi whispered, finally drawing the other woman out of her day dreaming. "They are off limits! Both taken. Happy."  
Another dreamy sigh. "But they look so nice together. Cute. Just to drool over."  
Hoshi smiled widely. "Yes, they do," she admitted. "But we don't stand a chance."  
"Don't I know it. Have you ever seen the Lieutenant in that black leather coat? God, I thought I'd expire on the spot. He was drop dead gorgeous! Commander Tucker is so lucky!"  
Hoshi blinked. "Black leather coat? I heard something... some kind of undercover mission, right?"  
"Yes. A while back. Sheesh, Hoshi, you should have seen the guy! I mean, dressed up as an alien he nearly gave me a drool attack, but when he was back to his old self.... in leather... Eat your heart out!"  
Hoshi chuckled while Elizabeth stole little glances at Malcolm and Trip, who were completely oblivious to them.  
Eat your heart out indeed.

"Trip?"  
"Hm?"  
"You know we're being watched?" Malcolm asked casually as he stirred his tea.  
"Hm? Oh yeah. Hoshi and Ensign Cutler. Nothin' new there. Girl needs a hobby." Trip grinned.  
"Who? Hoshi?"  
"Nope, Cutler. She keeps oglin' you." Trip raised his brows. "Ah'm getting' jealous of that."  
Malcolm smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Jealous? Of Ensign Cutler? Why, Commander, how charming. But she's not my type."  
"No?"  
"No."  
"What is your type?" Trip teased.  
"Don't know. Still looking."  
It earned him a mock annoyed glare.  
"Well, they're still lookin', too. Maybe we should give them somethin' for their money," Trip mused.  
Malcolm frowned. "Trip, what are you talking about?"  
"Y'know... here... off duty... the girls all bothered..."  
"Tucker...." There was a warning in the lieutenant's voice.  
"What?"  
"Whatever you're suggesting, the answer is no."  
Trip looked stricken. "Oh, Mal! Burst my bubble, will ya! Just want to help those girls out!"  
"With what?!"  
"Their vivid imaginations."  
Reed coughed. "Pardon me?"  
Trip rose, smiling, and carried his mug over to the recycling unit. As he came back, the smile was impossibly wide and full of promise. A hand rested on Reed's neck, a thumb ever so lightly brushed the back of his neck, sending a shock of pleasure down his spine. Trip knew just how much pressure he could apply to get his lover going. Malcolm craned his neck to look at the other man.  
"Tri..."  
The rest was swallowed in a sweet, gentle kiss, one that promised everything and touched something deep inside. It wasn't one of those soul-searching, wet hot ones. It was a caress of lips against lips, the tip of a tongue ghosting over them, a mouth whispering against his. Malcolm opened his lips in return, felt their tongues touch ever so briefly, then Trip was gone, straightening. Reed inhaled sharply, feeling a tingle race through him. Damn if that man didn't know how to kiss him!

Trip smiled widely, pleased with the reaction of his lover. His eyes went over to the two women. Liz Cutler gazed at him, wide-eyed, mug in hand, halfway off the table. Her mouth opened as if to say something, then she turned away, a faint flush appearing on her cheeks. Hoshi just raised her eyebrows and gave the senior officers a knowing smile. There was an appreciative expression in her eyes.  
Tucker left the mess hall, aware of the few others looking briefly at him. He wasn't worried about what had just happened. Both he and Malcolm were off duty; what the crew did in their off time was up to them. Everyone knew about him and Reed anyway, and it wasn't as if he had thrown Malcolm across the table.  
But hey, there was an idea, he thought to himself, chuckling. His lover would surely kill him if he tried, but it would be worth it.

Liz Cutler tried to get her heartbeat back under control. Damn, if that hadn't been the hottest sight! Just a little kiss. Mere seconds of human contact, of two lovers exchanging affections, in public. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen people kiss before. It wasn't as if she hadn't kissed someone before herself! But, oh heavens, it was getting hot in this part of the ship! She had seen the loving expression on Tucker's face, the surprise and then the reflected emotion on Reed's, the way he had melted into the kiss. A second where their guards had been down. Just a second.  
It was a long second that still left her reeling.  
"Liz?"  
Hoshi waved her hand in front of her face.  
"Hm?"  
"Earth to Liz! You in there?"  
"Huh? Yes. I... ah... that was... whoa!"  
Hoshi nodded. "Definitely."  
"Those two look hot together," Cutler went on. "Makes you think what's going to happen now... behind closed doors..."  
Oh no, here we go again, part of Hoshi groaned as her imagination supplied her with the picture show, in color, Dolby surround. Through her stays in DeCon, she had seen both men in various states of undress before. Little left to the imagination, but, boy, could her imagination do with that! She swallowed as her mouth went dry, memories of Malcolm in his underwear, skin covered in the blue gel, popped up.  
Oh my....  
Let's not ... go.. there... Too late!  
Cold shower! she decided and rose.  
“I…errr… got some stuff to do.. back at my cabin,” Hoshi stammered.  
Liz nodded. “Same here. Uh… right… See you.”  
They both left the mess hall and quickly went their separate ways.

* * *

Trip was about ten steps away from the mess hall when his lover caught up to him.  
"What was that all about?" Malcolm whispered, slightly flustered.  
"Told ya. Helpin' the girls." He grinned widely. "An' I was up for a kiss renewal anyway."  
"Kiss renewal," Reed echoed.  
"Yeah, you know. Old kisses fade. Memories get blurry. You need a refresher course now an' then, a renewal."  
"For a kiss."  
"Oh, for all kinds of things. Kisses. Touches." Trip's voice lowered seductively as they entered the turbo lift. "The feel of you with me... on me... in me...."  
Malcolm stared at him, eyes barely containing the fire inside. "I think I'm getting the idea..." he managed roughly.  
"See? Not that hard... Wanna try one out yourself? Up for a renewal in a certain area?" Trip leaned closer to his lover, lips brushing over the skin of his cheek, close to the ear.  
"I think there are one or two," Reed moaned.  
The blond engineer trailed a hand down one flank toward the firm butt. The fire in those gray eyes rose.  
The lift doors opened and the two men left, both apparently in a hurry. With Malcolm's quarters closer, the choice wasn't all too hard to make. The door had barely closed when Malcolm pushed his lover against the wall, suddenly all over him. Trip grabbed the slender hips, holding the little whirlwind he knew so well, answering the demanding kiss.  
"Which areas?" he asked when Malcolm let up, giving them the chance to breathe. He pulled the only slightly smaller man flush against him, feeling the bulge against the leg he pushed between Malcolm's. "Here?"  
He moved the leg and Reed groaned. "Yes."  
"I think we can do something about that...."  
"Please."  
Trip nibbled at his lover's neck and gently bit the juncture of neck and shoulder, drawing a groan.  
"Think they see us like that?" His breath tickled Malcolm’s ear, teasing him with his closeness. Trip placed a little kiss onto his lover's nose.  
Breathing hard, gray eyes locked with his. "What?"  
"Hoshi and Ensign Cutler. Think their imagination goes that far? Us? Like this.... or naked? In bed."  
Malcolm swallowed, trembling slightly. "Naked..." he echoed, need in his voice.  
"Yeah," Trip breathed, hands slipping underneath his lover's sweater.  
Clothes were shed in a hurry and Tucker pushed his unresisting man onto the bed. "Well?" he asked, trailing his lips down the quivering flanks.  
"I don't care!" Malcolm gasped. "God, Trip... please!"  
"Well, I think they try..." Trip went on, suckling at the twitching skin over Malcolm's sensitive belly button.  
Reed bucked his hips.  
"But they'll never get close to the real thing."  
With that he engulfed the hard length with his lips, drawing an appreciative moan from his lover. Malcolm spread his legs wide, pushing himself up on his elbows to watch Trip as he let his hands, fingers and tongue play over the rigid arousal Tucker looked up and met the smoky gaze, drawing his tongue over the sensitive underside. Malcolm bit his lower lip, eyes hooded. Trip kept his play up as long as he dared, slow and meticulous, keeping his lover away from the edge. He released the hard length and scooted up to taste the delicious lips.  
"Want you," Malcolm murmured.  
Trip kissed him again, almost blindly reaching for the lube that was always close by. His lover's deep moan as he entered him was the sweetest sound. His panting breaths, the utter bliss on his features, it all urged the blond on, as he moved slowly at first, then speeding up. Hands entwined, Trip pushed deeper into the welcoming warmth, reveling in the tightness, the feeling that was Malcolm Reed around him. His release hit him like a tidal wave and a raspy groan escaped him, not much later followed by a soft exclamation from Malcolm.  
They lay together in the afterglow.  
"I doubt they can imagine what it's like," Malcolm murmured, stroking Trip's sides lovingly.  
"Hm-mh."  
"I didn't know until I met you."  
Trip smiled, blue eyes lighting up. He bestowed a little kiss on the already very much kissed lips. Rising, he left the bed long enough to get a towel and clean them up, then he crawled back to his lover and wrapped himself around the pliant body.  
"Maybe we should invite them over," Trip murmured after a while. "Let them watch. Whaddaya think?"  
"Charles Tucker..." Malcolm started, not even trying to raise himself to glare at the other man.  
"Ye-es?"  
"You're a pain in the ass."  
"Ah hope so."  
Reed lightly smacked his head. "Incorrigible."  
"That's me."  
"Then again, we could rewire the cabin sensors..." Malcolm mused.  
Trip snickered. "Ya warmin' up to it?"  
"Just the technical part..."  
"I think our technique's just fine... gets me all hot and bothered...."  
Malcolm chuckled and rubbed a hand over the warm skin of his lover. "No complaints indeed. But I doubt the educational value of this endeavor."  
Tucker grinned. "You never know, love. Might just satisfy their curiosity."  
"Might make them even more curious."  
"Could be."  
Malcolm pushed himself up and looked into the dancing blue eyes. "Are we actually discussing what I think we're discussing?"  
"Dunno. What is it we're discussing?"  
"Letting two members of the crew watch us."  
Trip laughed and wrapped his arms more tightly around him, pulling him into loving kiss. "I guess we are."  
Malcolm answered the kiss. "Thought as much. Why?"  
"You started it."  
"Me?!"  
"Yep, you. I always thought the British were so stiff when it came to sex."  
Malcolm looked at him again, brows dipping into a mild frown. "How long have you known me now?"  
"Is that a trick question?"  
Reed scowled, but there was a smile in his eyes.  
"Okay, okay," Trip chuckled. "Known you long enough. You're my own special breed of Brit."  
The armory officer brushed his lips of Trip's. "Very much yours."  
The kiss became deeper and Tucker rubbed himself against the slender body. "Only mine," he rumbled, hooking one leg around Reed's. “Mal?”  
“Hm?”  
“You were joking about that rewiring stuff, right?”  
The dark-haired man chuckled. “Of course. Do you I look like I want to share?”  
Trip only grinned.  
The temperature began to rise again and both men weren't inclined to cool down once more, losing themselves in the feeling of each other.


End file.
